Talk:Rokstedi
Iron Sights No need for the call of duty reference on the iron sights. The irons sights in both games are based on the real SCAR-H. ~Shadowcat But yet both games are not identical matches to the actual iron sights, they slighty vary CommandderC20 15:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Point is, they are similar because they are both based off of real life. There is no direct connection between the two. There are also grenades in CoD, should we attribute that to it as well? ~Shadowcat Simply not true "The Rokstedi's redeeming feature is the fact that it does more damage per shot and has slightly more accuracy than other known assault rifles, in exchange for a slower rate of fire, decreased stability, and a slower equip speed." The Rokstedi is the most accurate, perhaps, but its semi-auto fire and high stability make it more comperable to the Rifles than the ARs. It actually does less damage per shot than any SMG! 00:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps by looking at the bar in the weapons screens, you would come to that conclusion, but I think anyone that has used it for an extended period can tell you that it is much more powerful than many guns. My experience tells me that the guage on the equip screen is off. 00:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : So what are we supposed to use to compare the guns? The official guide referenced on the Weapons page is useless, due to wonky references to burst fire delays that do not exist on the Tokmak, Galactic and EZ-Nade. Now we can't trust the in game guide? Do we have to hack into the game files to find the actual numerical stats? 03:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: It seems that accurate information is being posted on http://denkirson.xanga.com/738334226/brink/. Can we refine the information mined here onto the wiki? 08:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The Rokstedi is definitely a powerful gun, but I do have a valid arguement with the questioned statement: The Rokstedi has high stability, preventing recoil, but has poor accuracy, as the reticle blooms rapidly when hipfiring. 01:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Cthulus Wrath : You have that backwards. The first shot is accurate - high accuracy. The following shots are not always accurate - thats a stability issue. ~Shadowcat : : Ah, I get it. My mistake. 12:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Cthulus Wrath FRKN-3K and UGL I noticed in the player notes for the FRKN-3K a note about using the Underslung Grenade Launcher in tandem with the gun to finish off enemies while they're downed from the grenade. I have discovered that this works even BETTER with the Rokstedi, killing 2 or even 3 enemies at a time (provided they are close together, I use the Rapid Fire attachment, and I have really good luck.) Due to the burst system on the FRKN-3K, only a single kill is really possible using this method. Anyhow...I was wondering if I could add that player note to the Rokstedi page, as it seems to be even more apt here?Chuckmoney 07:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- *This is arguably the best weapon, due to its large amount of attachments equipable. According to me(Xeren Ozone), the best way to use the weapon is a COGA Scope, a Muzzle Break, a AR Drum Mag, and the Underslung Grenade Launcher. The COGA Scope gives it Accuracy at long-range, the Muzzle break increases that accuracy, along with potentialy saving your life if you dont have time to switch to your secondary at close ranges. The AR Drum Mag, though slowing reload, can provide up to ten kills per mag if you are accurate enough. The UGL is useful for many things. The first is that it helps at close range. The second is to use the UGL to knockdown enemies, then open fire to close the kill. It also helps to take out large groups of enemies to target a single one, or switch to your secondary. For a secondary, I would recommend the Bulpdaun, as it provides everything the Rokstedi doesnt.